


we’re endless; beyond infinite

by fairydustskies



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, LMAO, M/M, Motorcycles, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Teen Years, bad boy kaoru, i guess if you squint it’s there, kinda mutual, kojiro is whipped, yes kaoru has a lip piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydustskies/pseuds/fairydustskies
Summary: Kojiro and Kaoru go for a motorcycle ride
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	we’re endless; beyond infinite

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! so...i was bored and couldn’t get motorcycle rider Kaoru out of my head. inevitably, i came up with the idea to write this !! after all, what is writing except an expression of your inner needs? anyways, i hope you enjoy !!

Perhaps it was the beaming sun, a beacon of hope and new beginnings.  
Perhaps it was the soft fluttering of summer’s leaves outside his window, rejuvenation shivering under the peaceful wind which breathed in and out of the cracks of his window, filling his room with fresh, humid air.  
Perhaps it was the time of day, 3 o’clock on a Sunday, the laziest day of the week, the lack of motivation coating it only amplified by the heat. 

Nevertheless, Kojiro was sitting on a chair in his room, fanning himself with a hand-fan he had found forgotten in a crevice between his bed and the wall, a souvenir of last summer. He could still hear the laughter, pure and loud, unusual for the teen who was normally so quiet. Him and the pink-haired teen had watched videos of people skateboarding until the early hours of the morning, analyzing their movements and laughing when they fell on the merciless concrete. 

Now, he wouldn’t say things were different but things weren’t quite the same. The pink-haired teen would call Kojiro soon, a heavy, long-expected question plaguing the both of them since noon.   
As if on cue, the phone rang, trilling loudly in the silence of his room. Lightning quick, Kojiro picked up the phone, immediately uttering his greeting. 

“I got it.” That was the answer he received. The familiar voice of his best friend echoing through the phone, his tone was monotonous yet Kojiro knew him enough to hear the slight elevation that underlined it, a stifled triumph. 

“You got it?!” Kojiro couldn’t help but sound victorious, relief washing through his voice. 

“Yeah.” His friend’s voice was lighter now, as if finally letting himself be happy. Kojiro could nearly see the barely-contained smile that was surely plastered on the pink-haired teen’s face, the slight biting of his lip to resist his excitement. “I’m outside your place right now.” 

“I’ll be there in five.” 

Kojiro sprang out of his chair, throwing on a t-shirt and some sneakers before bounding out his front door. There, directly in front of the stairway, was Kaoru, his pink hair wind-swept as it normally was and cascading down past his shoulders. He was leaning against a black motorcycle, arms crossed proudly against his chest, teeth fiddling with his metal lip ring in what Kojiro suspected was an attempt to hide his smile. 

“Like the ride?”   
The phrase sounded odd from Kaoru’s mouth yet, a familiar teasing tone embellished it. 

“Hell yeah I like it!” exclaimed Kojiro, leaping down the stairs to examine the motorcycle. It shone under the beaming sun, the black paint gloriously proud. “Is it a Harley?” 

“You bet!” boasted Kaoru, a small smile on his face. “I didn’t work my ass off after school everyday for nothing.” 

Kojiro paused to stare at Kaoru, admiration glittering in his eyes. The smile on Kaoru’s face steadily grew before he cleared his throat, face back to stoic. 

“Climb on,” Kaoru said, nodding his head towards the bike. “I’ll take you somewhere.” 

Kojiro swallowed down the fluttering in his stomach, letting out a laugh instead. 

“So glad I have a personal chauffeur,” he joked, earning a snort from Kaoru. 

“In your dreams,” responded Kaoru, swinging on to the motorcycle and tossing an extra helmet to Kojiro. He strapped one on his head, the pink hair flattening against his face, stray strands tickling his cheeks. Kojiro ignored the urge to brush them away, instead opting to climb on the motorcycle. He gripped on to the sides of the bike, unsure where to put his hands. 

“Grab on, dummy,” Kaoru spoke, the eye roll clear in his tone as he led Kojiro’s hands to his waist. Kojiro hesitantly wrapped his hands around Kaoru’s slim waist, heart booming in his chest and he was infinitely thankful that Kaoru couldn’t see the blush that was certainly painted on his face. 

The motorcycle groaned as it came to life, Kaoru revving the engine before he zoomed on to the road, Kojiro’s hands subconsciously tightening against Kaoru’s waist as they caught the wind, the summer breeze whisking through their hair and softly kissing their skin. Multiple curse words echoed in Kojiro’s mind as they drove away, the speed making him nearly lightheaded. 

“Open your eyes, Kojiro,” came Kaoru’s voice, soft and slightly stern as it always was and Kojiro couldn’t help but wonder how he knew. Kojiro’s eyes fluttered open, the sight of blurring trees, houses and cars making his breath hitch in his throat. He looked up. The sky looked infinite as they raced below it, the summer birds chirping and dipping up and down around them. Clouds drifted slowly past as if floating between time and Kojiro swore he could almost see the wind blowing, white and blue swirls that curled against and away from him. 

“Hey Kaoru,” Kojiro spoke. He wasn’t sure if the pink-haired teen could hear him until he heard the smooth “yeah?” from in front of him. He smiled. “Everything feels so endless.” 

Then, came a rare thing.  
Loud, joyous and beautiful, Kaoru’s laugh rode on the blowing wind, making Kojiro’s stomach flutter once again.   
It outshone the sky, the wind and the birds, its rare beauty beyond anything Kojiro could ever hear, see or feel.   
His answer left Kojiro’s stomach in knots, glee sprouting from around him like budding rose buds. 

“Kojiro…” Kaoru’s voice was free, the wild smile on his face audible in his tone. “We’re beyond infinite.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it !! this is my first time writing kaoru and kojiro so i hope i got their teen personalities right. feel free to leave comments !! those always make my day <3


End file.
